


Never Forget

by Jinnie126



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinnie126/pseuds/Jinnie126
Summary: She thought she was only a best friend to him, nothing more. With his busy schedule now, it's a bigger chance things between them could never be.





	Never Forget

**Author's Note:**

> A plot where the OC and Wonwoo are childhood best friends who stick together through thick and thin. Time is around the events of before Wonwoo became a trainee until when SEVENTEEN had their overseas schedule.
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry if my writing is a little crappy. I was going through my old writings and found this one. This was dated around June 2016 and it felt like a waste to leave it so I'm posting it.
> 
> And editing is kinda hard so it may have not been as satisfying and maybe I could've done it better so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Happy reading!!

"Eunhye! Wake up, we're late!" He practically screamed as he jumped continuosly on my bed. I threw a pillow at him, but he dodged and threw one back straight at my face.

"HEY!" I shrieked, annoyed at his behaviour. He ignored me and continued treating my bed like a trampoline.

I still hated it whenever he barges into my room and wakes me up using his devilish ways. But that's our routine, everyday. If he didn't wake me, I would've not gotten to school on time.

But that was long ago, before he got accepted as a trainee at Pledis.

I still remembered the time I went to the auditions with him. Except I didn't enter the auditions along with him. He begged on his knees, wanting me to go with him. He knew I was a great singer and hated these things that has to do with being popular but he didn't care. Well, he gave up at some point tho. I refused auditioning but keeping him company was fine. He trembled when it was his turn but I calmed him down and gave him words of encouragement.

"You can do this, Wonwoo. Remember, whatever happens, I got your back." He smiled like he always does, the one which calms both of us.

After about a while which seemed like forever, he finished auditioning and went out, immediately hugged me as I was the first person he saw. His expression didn't seem too good.

"Wonwoo, was it great?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

"I don't know. I think what I did didn't impress them that much." He loosen his hug and I saw the gloomy look on his face.

"That's fine. We can just hope for the best. And speaking of hope, how about we lift those spirits up with some ice cream? My treat." Wonwoo smiled from ear to ear after hearing me.

And so we got some of his favorite ice cream and hung out at the nearby park a few minutes away from my house. We strolled around the park and talked about the auditions, with him explaining how stern the judges had looked and the ridiculous questions they ask. We made jokes about his experience to help him feel better as he walked me home.

"Bye, Wonwoo! See you tomorrow." I waved him goodbye as he dropped me off and headed home.

A few weeks has passed and we got a surprise.

The bell for recess rang and I headed straight to my locker to store my books before going to the cafeteria to meet up with Wonwoo. After putting away my books, I turned around and I heard a loud voice from a distance. I coukd recognize that voice from anywhere. Wonwoo.

"Eunhye! Eunhye!" Wonwoo sprinted through the crowd, his biggest effort to avoid bumping into anyone. I saw him gripping to a piece of paper tight, the paper looked suffocated in his palms. He seemed to have some interesting news.

I stayed where I was and waited for him to reach me. When he finally got a glimpse of me, he hugged me until my feet couldn't feel the floor.

"Well, aren't you unusually happy? Now, let me down please?" I said.

"Oh, sorry." He put me down to the floor and stood in front of me, his face clearly showing his utter excitement.

"Guess what?" His voice was urgent, but his smile not fading a bit.

"What?" I looked at him, not a hint of clue coming to my mind.

"Don't get too excited but I PASSED THE AUDITIONS!" Wonwoo squeeled.

"WHAT?! REALLY?" I was also elated by the news and hugged him tight.

"And I'll be starting my time as a trainee starting next month." and that was the news I wasn't so happy to hear.

As expected, Wonwoo had less time for me as he was busy training. I was now at school without Wonwoo, feeling more alone than ever. He still attended school, but rarely. Of course, I visited him once or twice, but often is never a word for visitors at an entertainment company. I met his trainee friends, a total of 12 of them excluding Wonwoo. It had been long after he became a trainee and they were about to debut for real in a few months time.

Wonwoo had been a trainee for about a year now and it was high school graduation year. Later on, he debuted but never came to school after that.

However, there was our senior year dinner, he came and I was his date. He wore a tuxedo that night in which really made him look handsome and almost half of the whole population of girls in school went head over heels for him. To be honest I didn't feel he was my best friend anymore. I started having feelings for him and yes, I was jealous. I didn't so much that night as Wonwoo only had his eyes on me and gave me his full attention. He told me I looked pretty that night and most of the girls look like they were trying too hard. I got angry at him for belittling girl's efforts, something that boys should never judge.

"Sorry." He apologised and he pouted after seeing my uneasy face. I turned my frown upside down and laughed at his cuteness.

"What?" Confusion was written across his face.

"Nothing." I grinned.

The night went on and he never left my sight, we talked the whole time when we weren't dancing, catching up on some things he had missed.

After everything was over, he sent me home in his car. When we reached my house, he stopped in front of it and he held my hand.

"Eunhye, I have something to say." He spoke.

"Wonwoo, I do too. But you go first." I insisted.

"I..." He was about to say something when his phone rang.

He took out his phone and looked at the caller, "It's the guys, I probably am very late now. How about we talk tomorrow?" He gave me an apologetic look but he still smiled, not wanting to dissapoint me.

Tomorrow morning, he didn't came to school. I understood him being busy and decided to visit him after school. I reached the company and called him.

"Wonwoo, I'm downstairs."

"What? Why did you came without telling me? Wait a sec, I'm coming down." His voice was worried.

He picked me up and he led me upstairs. We reached Wonwoo's group, SEVENTEEN's practice room and I saw all of them greeting me. They urged me to sit on the sofa in the room and let me watch them practice. After a few dance routines, they panted heavily and drank water while some cooled off.

"Wonwoo, will Eunhye be following us to..." Mingyu said something but didn't had time to finish due to Wonwoo covering his mouth.

"Follow you guys to where?" I asked.

"We are having a tour and I was going to tell you but you know, I never had the time to. I was planning to tell you last night but..." I knew Wonwoo felt guilty.

"I know, I won't go anyway. The company won't let just anyone tattle tale you guys, right? And I have school too."

"So you're not mad?"

"It's fine, no biggie. It's your career as an idol, I have no right to object." I said, knowing that my heart hated what I heard.

Wonwoo went on his tour and it ended a few weeks before graduation.

The day before graduation, Mingyu personally asked me to come to their dorm. Wonwoo had said he missed me a lot and Mingyu knew he was too tired for him to come visit me. And so I came the night after they returned to Korea. I bought a cake for them before going to their dorm. I knocked on their door after informing Mingyu about my arrival.

"Eunhye, you've arrived! Hurry before Wonwoo realises you're here."

Mingyu let me inside the dorm and I saw most of them lying on the ground, looking like their souls have been sucked out of them.

"Jetlag?" I figured.

"Yeah, don't worry. Food can fix this. I already called pizza delivery." Mingyu smirked.

"Okay. Wait, where's Wonwoo?"

"He's on the sofa, sleeping." Mingyu showed me where Wonwoo was and I crept up to the sofa. I sat in front of his sleepy face and stared at him.

"Mingyu, hold this. I'm going to wake him." I gave Mingyu the cake I was holding.

"Wonwoo? Wonwoo? Wake up, I'm here." I whispered.

I saw Wonwoo opened one of his eyes and suddenly he jumped.

"What's wrong, Wonwoo?" Wonwoo rubbed his hand across my face, feeling every inch of it.

He got up and hugged me in his arms.

"You're real. You're here. I was afraid I'll lose you." His voice was shaking.

"So you really missed me. Of course, I'm here. I thought you wanted to see me." I comforted him, holding his hands.

"Come on you guys, get a room." Mingyu was disgusted. Wonwoo shot him a look and threw a cushion at him. Fortunately, Mingyu dodged.

"Hey, watch it. I'm holding Eunhye's cake." Mingyu nagged.

"Sorry." Wonwoo apologised sarcastically.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Well, that's the pizza. Eunhye, will you mind to go get them while we go wake everyone up and set the food?" Mingyu asked.

"No, not at all." I got up and went to get the pizza.

I placed them on the table and saw both of them arranging the food on the table.

"Where are the others?" I was curious as only the two of them were here.

"Wait." Mingyu took a slice of pizza from one of the boxes and proceeded to walking around the dorm. Then, I heard him scream,"PIZZA'S HERE!!"

"Is food really the only solution?" I looked at Wonwoo and he nodded.

Then, the whole swarm of members stampeded to the table and started devouring all the food. Even the cake was finished within the hour.

"Thanks, Eunhye." They all thanked me in unison after finishing all the eating and cleaning.

"How about we play a game of truth and dare?" Vernon suggested.

"Call." Mingyu smiled sinisterly. I knew something was up.

All 14 of us sat in a circle and Vernon spun the bottle. The bottle landed pointing at Wonwoo.

"Truth or dare?" Vernon asked.

"Truth." Wonwoo answered.

"Do you like someone?"

"Yes."

"How about specifically?" Vernon gave Wonwoo a look.

"Hey, that was one question only." Wonwoo was strict.

"Okay, fine." Vernon spun the bottle around again and it landed at Mingyu.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So, any confessions?"

"No actually, but I can say I really want to hear a love confession from someone here."

"Hey, that's not fair." Everyone was unsatisfied.

"Okay, okay. I confess I liked Eunhye before, when I first saw her. But that was long ago. I respect her and the friendship she has with Wonwoo, no need to break it." my cheeks were hot red at his statement. The room was filled with woos from the boys.

"Interesting." Vernon said and the bottle continued spinning. It landed at Wonwoo.

"Your luck and your choice, truth or dare?"

"Dare. And I'll do it." Suddenly, Wonwoo stood up and walked towards me.

"What?" I was confused.

Wonwoo sat in front of me and suddenly kissed me. I was frozen but returned the kiss. After a while, we parted and all of them clapped their hands.

"Eunhye, I know you're confused." Vernon said.

"And let me explain for Wonwoo. We played this before and Wonwoo confessed his love for you and we dared him to kiss you the next time we see you, and he has to in front of ALL of us." Mingyu explained.

"And he did it, and he earned all of our respects." Vernon said.

I looked at him and he gave me his warmest smile.

"I love you, Eunhye."

"I do too."

And that was the moment when I knew it wasn't a one sided love.


End file.
